


The Combat Journals of TIE Pilot Alexis ‘Lexi’ Corynth

by WaSuYuGin



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaSuYuGin/pseuds/WaSuYuGin
Summary: The personal combat journals of an Imperial starfighter pilot that recounts the multiple battles that she and her squadmates took part in throughout the Galactic Civil War.





	The Combat Journals of TIE Pilot Alexis ‘Lexi’ Corynth

**Author's Note:**

> I created this character and her journals out of my big disappointment for Aiden Versio's traitorous character. An Imperial character who defects to the Rebellion after about four missions in is not what I call "experiencing things from an Imperial perspective" so I decided to make an Imperial character of my own who doesn't defect to showcase "experiencing things from an Imperial perspective".

~Defense of the I.S.D. ‘Pandora’s Glory’~  
~Fondor, 2 BBY~

Alarms suddenly blared out as I was casually reading the holonet news in my dorm bunk on one of Fondor’s orbital shipyards.  
The ship my TIE fighter squadron and I were assigned to was an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer named Pandora’s Glory that was at the moment docked here for repairs so I thought I'd have a bit of down time after the extensive pilot training our squad had just finished up a week ago. But apparently that terrorist organization the Empire has been increasingly getting into engagements with have different plans for me.  
Not that I minded, flying was my addiction and after finding that being a private pilot bored me and furious that the X-Wing prototypes that were meant for the Empire got stolen from Fresia by terrorists who had delusional dreams of restoring the corrupt and dead Republic that the Empire had risen from the ashes of, I quickly enlisted to become an imperial pilot.  
“All forces repel the Rebel’s assault!” The station commander ordered. “Hold them back until reinforcements arrive!”  
I stripped fast and got into my pilot suit, checking that it's life support system was functioning correctly as I sprinted out the door.  
“Clara! What's the sitrep?” I called out when I got close to the blonde wingman of mine who was hastily tying her hair into a bun. I preferred to keep my own red hair short, easier to put a helmet over.  
“A fleet of Rebels just jumped into the system to give us an exciting day!” She beamed, Clara was a bit psychopathic and bloodthirsty and tattooed a dash mark onto herself for each enemy kill she got since regulations didn't allow suit adornments. “Fighters, interceptors, bombers and a few corvettes from what C/O Draxyn said.”  
The station commander made another loud announcement over the intercom and interrupted us.  
“Their destructive aims are clear, the Rebels intend to disable the cruisers guarding the docks.”  
Clara laughed and put on her helmet, hooking it up to her suit’s life support system and checking its oxygen cycler. “They'll have to if they want to even come close to taking out Pandora's Glory.”  
“So that's their target, striking at disabled and weak targets like cowards.” I muttered putting on my own helmet.  
“What'd you expect?” She snorted. “Them to have the balls like we'd have to attack the whole shipyard itself?”  
We met up with the rest of our squadmates Beckaam, Tion, and Commander Draxyn at the hanger.  
“Hop to it squad!” Draxyn barked and we boarded our TIE L/N starfighters without hesitation.  
I wasted no time quickly activating and preflight checking my TIE’s F-3.2 flight avionics, N-s6 Navcon, Fabritech Sensor Arrays, AE-35 subspace transceiver and L-s1 laser cannons before finally powering up it's P-s4 twin ion engines and detaching from the hanger and launching.  
“Multiple enemy X-Wing, V-19 Torrent, and Y-wing signatures at quadrants 052, 815, and 218.” Draxyn announced. “Engage and eliminate but make those Y-Wing bombers your main priority, it'll be a lot harder for them to destroy our cruisers without bombers. And don't forget to watch your asses with those Corellian corvettes.”  
“Acknowledged!” We all replied.  
I watched as Clara veered off and engaged a couple of V-19 Torrents peppering after them with green streams of cannon fire. What a crazy bitch I thought.  
Tion and I maneuvered behind a Y-Wing squadron.  
“Watch their rear ion cannons.” He warned.  
“Got it!” I said swerving erratically to throw the shots off aim. The Y-Wing's rear ion cannon may be powerful but it was also slow firing.  
I timed it and got in close letting off a burst of emerald cannon fire that ripped up the middle of the Y-Wing and destroyed it's cockpit.  
Tion sharply swerved from side to side blowing out both of his target's engines with a couple of quick volleys.  
“Heads up!” I yelled. “X-Wings ahead!”  
The X-Wings screamed toward us from the from the front and Tion dipped below their laser fire before pulling up and over behind one of them while I did a portside roll to avoid getting hit myself and took out the last Y-Wing at the same time.  
An explosion ripped apart one of the Corellian corvettes and Clara screamed with excitement.  
“You guys see that awesomeness?!” She asked. “I tricked a dumbass X-Wing into ramming that corvettes bridge!”  
“Don't get cocky Clara!” Draxyn chastised.  
I rode the rear of the X-Wing that had gotten behind Tion and his target and kept it from reliably locking onto him without getting locked on by me himself.  
‘That's one of their weaknesses.’ I thought. ‘Unlike us the Rebellion has too few in number of competent pilots to take unnecessary risks like leaving themselves open to counterattack.’  
He suddenly cut his engine power and veered of to port and to avoid overshooting I did the same to starboard which led us into coming back around and playing chicken with each other. We cold shot without targeting assistance our cannons at each other without much success except for glancing hits before he got off a Krupx MG7 proton torpedo at me as we passed each other.  
“Damn it! Got a torpedo lock on!” I informed my squad. TIE L/N fighters weren't equipped with shields, heavy armor, or countermeasures so I had to suddenly get creative or die.  
I smirked with an idea. V-19 Torrents were faster than the TIE L/N but maybe I could turn that advantage into a disadvantage. So I timed going across the path in front of one just slow enough that it collided with the torpedo. I exhaled my held breath and smiled a bit as my TIE’s hull shuddered from the close explosion, that was something crazy Clara would have tried.  
“I'm hit, systems disabled! Can't pull-” Beckaam said with alarm then his comm went dead before he could finish.  
“Lost Beckaam!” Draxyn notified us. “Taking too much fire, breaking off attack run on Y-Wing squad.”  
“Dammit their getting through!” Clara exclaimed. "Lexi, Tion go in for a run. I'll cover for you.”  
The station commander sounded equally unhappy. “We've lost one of our cruisers defend the one remaining!”  
I hit the thrusters to max and the three of us each targeted a Y-Wing at the same time when we got close enough and unleashed our cannons in tandem.  
“Feels good to take out the trash.” Tion remarked at the destruction our lasers wreaked.  
“Squad retreat and cover the shield-” Commander Draxyn’s comm went dead as our remaining cruiser exploded.  
“Sounds like he was too close to the cruiser when it went.” Tion guessed for us. “Orders Alexis?”  
‘Ugh.’ I thought. I wanted command of my own squad but this was a bit early. Guess that's what I get for being my classe’s top pilot prodigy.  
Before I could say anything the station commander said “Fall back, defend the shield generators. If they fail the entire dock will be exposed.”  
I gripped my fighter controls hard in anger. “What the station commander said, fall back. Let's test those Rebel’s skill at maneuvering in tight spaces.”  
“Roger that, forming up on your lead Lexi.” Clara confirmed.  
“With you squad leader.” Tion also confirmed.  
“In the tight spaces where the dock’s shield generators are those X and Y-Wings will be at a turn rate disadvantage.” I informed them, falling into my habit of trying to predict my opponents strategies based off the known strengths and weaknesses of the units they used. “Clara, keep the Torrents in check.”  
“Roger that.” Clara said.  
“Most of the Y-Wings might go for the safer, slower route of attacking from below so we'll have the high ground advantage.” I continued, assessing possible enemy tactics. “Tion, the Torrents don't have sufficient armament to damage the shield generators much and will most likely opt for harassment and distraction to buy time and openings. The X-Wings on the other hand have those torpedoes. So if possible keep the pressure on the X and Y-Wings.”  
And with saying that, the three of us entered the confined spaces where the shield generators were located and started playing guard duty.  
One Y-Wing squad did as I predicted and tried coming from below but an X-Wing from the front prevented me from opening fire safely so I rolled out of the tunnel on port as Tion strafed the side of the enemy fighter’s hull and caused it to crash.  
I headed down and under to reacquire the bombers as a Torrent flashed by me with Clara on it's tale. At the same time though an X-Wing took to tailing her also.  
Imperial pilot regulations may dictate that the mission, and not the lives of squadmates came first but it didn't say I couldn't warn her though.  
“You've picked up an X-Wing on your six Clara.” I informed her as I lined up and let loose on a Y-Wing while Tion took a second one out from above.  
“And you've got an Torrent yourself!” She shot back.  
“What?!” i exclaimed and headed back into the tunnel from below. My warning sensors indicated that the V-19 Torrent followed.  
“Tion come from above across right! I'll lead him.” I directed.  
“Copy that.”  
I rolled to the right avoiding an array of pipes then rolled back to the left to avoid a mass of power cables. The Torrent attempted to fire on me in short bursts and although we were turning too tight and quickly for him to land a hit he nonetheless kept on my six.  
My TIE fighter roared out of the shield array tunnel and there was a massive explosion behind me. Far bigger sounding and feeling than just a single fighter getting destroyed.  
“Tion did you get him? TIon do you copy?”  
All I got was comm static.  
“No go Lexi, he's gone.” Clara informed me.  
Damn…he must have been going too fast and collided with the Torrent.  
For a brief moment I felt fear and my life flashed before my eyes. Memories of my friends, growing up on Anaxes as a kid, my first time flying. We were once a wing of five and just as quickly, were now a wing of two.  
Then the anger came and melted my fear. There were innocent Imperial civilians and personal on the shipyard that these rebel terrorists were putting in danger all so they could destroy a single damaged and disabled capital ship. The officer and operation crews of which at the moment were non-combatants and on down time.  
That anger and resentment fueled my resolve and I refused to believe that I would die here a victim of terrorist cowards who couldn't even bring themselves to face us when our Star Destroyer wasn't docked for repairs. At least the unknown Consortium that attacked the Pandora’s Glory had more balls to face us head on.  
“The Rebel numbers grow thin. Use this moment, annihilate them completely!”  
The station commander’s order rang in my ears and I told Clara to form up.  
“Let's rip these delusional guys a new one.”  
Crazy Clara squealed with chilling glee and we both worked in tandem, our double teamed targets melting to scrap before the combined emerald fire of our fighter’s duel laser cannons again and again.  
Suddenly an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer appeared from hyperspace ramming into one of the Rebel’s Corellian corvettes and tearing it in two. And it wasn't too long after that their forces scattered and began fleeing.  
“Excellent work! Their assault has failed.” The station commander congratulated us. “The Rebels will think twice before daring to attack these yards again.”  
Clara and I cheered and returned to the flight hanger and disembarking our TIEs.  
“That was intense!” Clara shouted enthusiastically and grabbed me around the shoulder.  
“Yeah it was.” I admitted grabbing her around the shoulder as well. “Didn’t expect to be squad leader this soon either.”  
“Getting ahead of yourself a bit I think.” A familiar voice said behind me.  
My eyes went wide as I turned around. “Commander Draxyn?!”  
Clara and I were happy but shocked, so sure that he had been a casualty.  
“Can’t keep an old clone down. The shockwave from that cruiser exploding disabled my fighter, it didn’t destroy it.” He winked and Clara and I smirked at each other. Veteran clone troopers and pilots from the Clone Wars era were few and far between after the failed Kaminoan clone uprising and the start of the Galactic Empire using genetically diversified clones and civilian recruitments.  
“Glad to see your relieving me of having a lot of responsibility so soon.” I joked.  
“Yeah well, your brilliant kid. But hopefully it won’t take my death to get you a squad command of your own.”  
The three of us made our way towards the mess hall for some much deserved drinks.

~End of Journal One~


End file.
